Negitoro versión Más que nadie
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Ni siquiera todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra, pudo evitar el trágico final de su relación.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, el motivo solo es entretener.**

* * *

_**Más que nadie.**_

**Por**

**Selt Cunighan**

* * *

Pareciese ser que este día no podría haber sido más deprimente que nunca, había frio, demasiado viento y pareciese que fuese a llover debido a las grandes nubes grises que inundaban el cielo.

Este en verdad no podría ser un peor día para Megurine Luka.

— ¿Estas segura de tu decisión? —La voz de Luka sonaba fría, tan fría como este mismo día.

Hatsune Miku la miro afligida, ella en verdad no quería esto, no lo deseaba, más sin embargo era como debía de acabar. — Estoy segura… —ese susurro no mostraba para nada lo que en verdad sentía.

Decir esas dos palabras hizo que pareciese escuchar el sonido de su corazón romperse en miles de millones de pedazos, y lo peor, que esos pedazos simplemente estaban llenos de recuerdos que se abalanzaban en su mente uno a uno. Le mostraba lo feliz que había sido con Miku.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que decir Hatsune, así que me iré y nunca más iré detrás de ti —le dedico una leve sonrisa, como si con ella pudiese transmitir lo mucho que la amaba y como le dolía el hecho de que lo que ellas habían tenido, terminase— Te odio Hatsune.

Decir eso era como un chiste entre ellas, porque así habían empezado, con un odio irracional entre ambas que en algún momento de su preparatoria y universidad empezó a cambiar a algo más cálido, algo llamado amor.

Ambas rieron levemente ante el comentario de Luka, esta le dedico una última mirada a Miku y se dispuso a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, no pelearía, ni siquiera le daría algún reclamo, porque la amaba, y si ella no era feliz a su lado, entonces no podría obligarla a quedarse con ella.

Mas no se esperaba que Miku corriera detrás de ella y la abrazara de espaldas, ni siquiera se imaginó oír el sollozo que escapo de la garganta de la chica, parecía destrozada.

—Te amo más que nadie —la frase salió de los labios de Miku con tanto dolor, que en verdad parecía que no quería dejarla.

Pero para Luka, eso fue algo que en verdad la confundió y la hizo enojar al mismo tiempo, primero la termina y le pide que nunca más la busque ni valla detrás de ella, le pide que la olvide. Y ahora se abrazaba a ella y le decía que la amaba, por dios, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos así.

— ¿Entonces por qué te iras con él?—aquello salió de sus labios con enojo, un muy claro enojo.

Porque Hatsune Miku no la dejaría de la noche a la mañana solo porque si, ella la estaba dejando porque su relación siempre fue un secreto, un horriblemente hermoso secreto. Porque simplemente la chica de cabello turquesa no era capaz de terminar con Shiom Kaito para ir con todo por ella.

—… Porque no puedo romperle el corazón, el me ama—dijo sin pensar Miku mientras sentía como Parkinson la apartaba de si con brusquedad al decir eso.

— ¿Pero a mi si?—Dijo con enojo y la voz a punto de quebrarse, no quería voltear y mirar a Miku, porque entonces explotaría, y no quería llorar frente a ella.

Miku no supo responder a lo dicho por Luka, solo callo y miro como la chica de melena rosada empezaba a caminar con prisa para alejarse de ella al no recibir respuesta.

Definitivamente, se arrepentía de no haber dejado a Kaito cuando tuvo su momento, porque ella nunca podría amarlo, nunca como ama y amara por siempre a Luka Megurine.

—Te odio Megurine…

En verdad la odiaba.

* * *

**Cosa random escrita por mí al ver una imagen :v**

**Quería escribir algo con drama y que mostrara un para nada final feliz de esos a los que la mayoría de las lectoras en fanfiction están acostumbradas :v**

**Huehuehueheuheuheuhehue**

**Espero y haya cumplido mi propósito al mostrar algo para nada feliz y haya podido transmitir lo suficientemente bien los sentimientos de ambos personajes.**

**Cambiando de tema, tengo otra versión de este pequeño fic sobre Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger, es que… ellas dos son tan sadasdasdasdas **

**Bueno, sin nada más, nos vemos mis animalitos del bosque :v**


End file.
